A seeker's Xmas
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: Runs intermezzo with my story with MiT ' 1 smart guy, 1 idiot, 1 chick and 1 renegade. The seekers enjoy a Cybertron Xmas with each other.


10 - Special edition – Xmas at the seeker house!

Not long after Alexis joined the house, the Seekers became aware that Primas time was approaching. This event celebrated the birth of Primus.

TC was wondering down the isles of the local shop. He was going shopping for Primas presents for his brothers, as well as his cousin and creator. He had also decided to get Alexis something; partly because she was like family now ant to piss Starscream right off. He chuckled; yes the latter would be funny as hell!

He then saw a large microwave. He knew Starscream loved electrical stuff, so he put that in his basket. He then went to the foreign foods isle and got a huge bag of cookies for Skywarp, and found a neat PC game for Aviator. He then got some other presents for some other family members and payed for the lot. He then went to the jewel shop and got Alexis a necklace with a green jewel on a pendent. He thought it would be nice for her.

Starscream, meanwhile, was getting presents too. He found a great box set of soap DVD's for Thundercracker, a new tracker for Skywarp (as he broke his) and groovy light sabre for Aviator. He then went to find something for Alexis … what to get …

"Ahh!" He said in triumph as he found some beautiful crimson polish for her. It would be perfect.

Skywarp ran into a local shop near the end of town. He too was shopping, and decided to get his brothers very nice presents too. He found a new cordless phone for Starscream (TC always hogged the phone and Starscream hated it.) and went to see what he could get for his cousin Aviator. Him and Aviator were the best of friends, and Skywarp loved having someone to play with now. He brought Aviator a massive wad of network cable for his computer that he really needed. He then thought of TC … what to get his oldest brother? An idea suddenly came to him. He ran out of the shop and to the mall. In the mall there was a certain shop that had many soaps and DVD's/videos of specials. There was a DVD that had a super dooper major special for TC's favourite show. He had not seen it yet, and he oh-so wanted to. So Skywarp brought it. Then Alexis entered his mind. What to get the nice femme? He looked over at another shop and saw a gorgeous petro teddy bear toy. It was perfect! He ran over to the toyshop and brought too.

Alexis wondered the shops, looking for presents. She knew what Starscream wanted, and that was a plasma cannon for him to shoot Autobots with. She didn't like that idea, but then she thought the idiot was only joking. She giggled and then went to the weapons store. She found a beautiful red poison-dart gun that had a safety device as well as an electric discharger. She brought it for TC and then got the plasma gun for Starscream. She then looked over and saw – a water gun. It was designed to hurt people, but then she saw it had a non-deadly mode for water combat. She thought of Skywarp and said 'what could it do?' and brought it for him. She also got a new game for Aviator from the games store; she had taken a liking to the green and purple seeker too.

Aviator also decided to get everyone something. Instead of getting the gifts so to speak, he got all of them passes to 'Wonderworld' the Cybertron theme park. He thought that a day out for them was just what they all needed.

As TC flew home, he saw Starscream also heading back and radioed him.

"Hey Screamer, whacha get me?! "

"_I sometimes think you're as dumb as Skywarp you know_." Was the sarcastic reply.

The jets headed back to the seeker mansion. Each arriving at different times, they all wrapped their presents and left them out in their rooms for Primaclaus's helpers to pick up.

"I wish I could see Primaclaus!" Skywarp whined, looking out at the now starry sky. 

"Don't we all …" Aviator sighed wistfully. Unlike humans, Primaclaus was actually real.

After a delicious Primas dinner, the five seekers went back to their rooms and fell deep into recharge …

*The next morning*

Skywarp and Aviator were the first ones up. They raced down the stairs to the huge Primas tree in the lounge room. Under it was a stack of presents.

Skywarp nearly drooled when he saw them, but Aviator said, "Now, now we have to wait for the others to wake up!

"But Skywarp wants to open presents!!!" Was the whining reply. 

"Well, go look in the Primas boots to see what you got first." Aviator said and motioned to the 'boots' (aka stockings) hanging over the fireplace. 

"CANDY ENERGON!" He yelled in delight, pulling out a packet of pinkish energon. He then ripped it open and gobbled some.

"Skywarp! I don't think-" It was too late. Skywarp was now on a major energon high. Aviator smacked his forehead with a clang. 

"MERRY PRIMAS AVIATOR!" He yelled, and gave his cousin a huge tackle hug. Aviator managed to keep himself standing and then hugged him back. It was then the other three seekers came down the stairs.

"Whose been shouting like maniacs?" TC yawned. "Oh my bad. Morning Aviator, babysitting?"

"He's on an energon high." Aviator said as Skywarp now noticed the other three. 

"TC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and tackled hugged his oldest brother also. TC, however, fell back with a satisfying crash on the floor.

"Maybe we should open some presents." Starscream said and motioned for them all to sit down in the warm lounge room.

Once they had all settled in front of the tree, TC grabbed the nearest parcel and said, "To Starscream, from Skywarp. Here ya go."

"To Aviator from TC. First one!"

"To TC from Screamer. Okay,"

"To Skywarp from Aviator-"

At this, Skywarp gave Aviator another hug as he had done whenever someone gave him something.

"To TC from Alexis. Cool."

"To Skywarp from Alexis. I wouldn't hug her if I were you 'Warp …"

"To TC from Aviator. Yup."

"To Alexis from TC. Catch!,"

"To Starscream from Aviator. Good stuff."

"To Alexis love Starscream. Someone's getting romantic …"

"To Starscream from Skywarp. 'WARP! I SAID CALM DOWN!"

"To Aviator from Starscream. Here!"

"To Starscream from TC. You'll like this one and no its not another clock …"

"To Starscream love Alexis. What is it with you guys?!"

"To Aviator from Alexis. And another one … what a coincidence its wrapped in green …"    

"To TC from Skywarp. Right …"

"To Aviator from Skywarp. Be careful with that one, it feels like petro snakes …"

"To Skywarp from Starscream. 'Warp settle down!"

"To Alexis from Aviator. Here hon!"

Starscream glared.

"To Everybody from MUM?!"

Everyone stared as TC held up the enormous package. "Open that last … okay."

"To Skywarp from TC. Yes, I did get you something good …"

When all the presents were handed out, they each opened them with relish. Starscream was ecstatic about his new cannon. He kidded her and then whispered something in her audio receptor that none of them heard, but it made her turn a brilliant shade of red. She then opened her present from him and gave a squeal of delight, kissing Starscream back twice as hard.

Skywarp was happy with all his presents, but he gave a huge whoop when he found TC's present of a huge bag of cookies. He ran round the room, crying "COOKIES! COOKIES!"

TC was very happy with his stacks of DVD's. But he was surprised when Alexis opened his present to her and gave him a peck on the cheek. He seemed very embarrassed, and Starscream was too happy to protest. 

Everyone loved Aviator's present. The envelope that contained a pass to 'Wonderworld' also had some energon that Aviator had managed to buy with some left over money.

Their mother's present turned out to be a pool table, or the Cybertron version of one anyway. They played it for the morning; Skywarp actually winning for some of the games. 

And so with their presents unwrapped, they each enjoyed their presents for the day. That night, they went out to the celebrations for hours. When it got late, they came home, each glad for the company that they had.

"So …" Starscream said, stopping at Alexis's room door. "Are you coming?"

Alexis turned and smiled, "Coming where?"

She did not get an answer, but Starscream lifting her over his shoulder and carrying her to his room was answer enough.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here we go! My little Xmas chapter for you. For those who don't get it, Primas day is Christmas day (duh!).

Just so you know, this isn't a part of the story. 

Hope you like it and Merry Xmas for 2003!!!

Skins Thunderbomb. 


End file.
